Conventionally, for aesthetic purposes, shoe bodies have been modified with regard to shape of the shoe or the color and pattern of the surface of the shoe. Another method of improving the aesthetics of shoes is to add lights and flashing devices to provide dynamic visual effects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,009 is one example of this light shoe technology. The lighted shoes technology typically includes the basic components of a one or more lights, a battery, sequential driver and switch.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various embodiments and features thereof.